You Can't Run From Love
by Lady-Giovanna-Potter-Malfoy
Summary: With the war now over Harry wants to start a new life. Instead of doing what is expected of him, he runs away from everyone and everything he has ever known. Worst of all he ran away from the only man he has ever loved. What will happen when the love of his life finally finds him and their daughter?
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

You Can't Run From Love

Parings:

Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter

Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini

Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom

Astoria Greengrass/Ron Weasley

Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley

Angelina Johnson/George Weasley

Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley

Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley

Charlie Weasley/Oliver Wood

With the war now over Harry wants to start a new life. Instead of doing what is expected of him, he runs away from everyone and everything he has ever known. Worst of all he ran away from the only man he has ever loved. What will happen when the love of his life finally finds him and their daughter?

Harry Potter and Co. do not belong to me JKR takes all the credit.

Chapter 1: A New outlook on Life

Michael Harcourt walked out of his office building located in Providence Rhode Island. It was a beautiful day so he decided to leave his car in the garage and walk to pick up his daughter from preschool. This was one of the specific reasons why he bought the building his office was housed in: the opportunity to walk and pick up Jade on a nice day or even to stop in and have lunch with her. As he walked, he thought about how his life changed in the past five years.

Five years ago, he was known as Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived Twice. He defeated the Dark Lord and freed all of Europe from his reign of terror. After his defeat of Voldemort, he just disappeared without telling anyone where he was going. He went back to Grimmuald Place packed up his trunk; leaving not even a note to the man he loves.

When Harry left he did not have a destination in mind. It was a complete shock to him when he ended up on the other side of the pond. Instead of freaking out, Harry took the opportunity to make a new change in his life. He found out where the nearest magical community was, walked into Gringotts transferring all of his gold from all his vaults in London to the one in America. The next thing he did was changed his appearance. He took hair growth potion; colored the newly longer locks to blond putting a charm on them to make sure the color would not fade. With his hair was now long enough he did not have the need to worry about hiding his scar. He got his eyes fixed and wore blue color contacts. Before leaving Gringotts he got his name changed to Michael Harcourt leaving Harry Potter behind.

It was two months into his new life Harry noticed his body was changing. He attributed it to the fact that his life was no longer stressed. He was gaining weight especially in his belly area. Being that he lived on the line between the muggle and magical community he was able to go flying whenever he needed to. One of the things he loved about living in America was the fact that no one cared he was Harry Potter, add to the fact he looked nothing like how he use to look he felt safe for the first time. Instead of flying he joined a dojo, where he would learn krav maga an Israeli style of self-defense. Two weeks later into his self-defense training, he woke up one morning sick to his stomach. He figured he caught a stomach bug, so he decided to stay home and rest.

This continued for two weeks. Biting the bullet, Harry went to see a healer. It was then he found out he was pregnant. He was shocked to know that he could get pregnant but at least he did not have to wonder who the father was. He had only ever been intimate with one person. Their relationship started out as a way to comfort each other during the war. He was a spy; his job was already dangerous, which was something that worried Harry once he realized he was starting to have feelings for his lover. He was older and more experienced than Harry. They kept their liaison a secret from everyone. They only met when they could or when they went on missions together. He really did not mean to fall in love but he did, they never once told each other of their feelings. He missed his lover. He often wondered if he moved on and fell in love, remarried or had any other children. He tried not to think about him much anymore or he would regret his decision to leave him and that world behind.

He also thought about the Weasley's: Ron and Hermione. He knew what he did was wrong but he had to get away. He felt as if he was drowning, he did not have any privacy. There were too many expectations of him, marry Ginny even though he was not in love with her. He just wanted to give it all up to live a normal life. All that changed when he had Jade. She became his whole life after she was born.

With all the money and titles he had, he did not have to work, however he wanted to. So he found out how to use a computer and went to college online. This way he was able to stay at home with Jade and have a college degree, he majored in two fields of information security analyst and cyber security. Right now his company had contracts with not only Homeland Security but also other companies such as Facebook and Twitter to protect their data from hackers. He loved his job and being the boss of Evan's Security gave him the freedom to do as he pleased. It was a far cry from being an Auror but this was Harry's choice, not someone choosing for him or what they expected him to do and that made him happy.

He turned the corner to Jade's school. He saw her standing beside her teacher, as soon she spotted him she let go of her teacher's hand and ran to him. Gods, she looked like her father. While she had his eyes, everything else was purely Lucius. She was beautiful. He bent down the closer she got to him scooping her up in his arms. Giving her kisses on her cheeks to making her giggle. "Stop it, Daddy," she said between giggles "everybody is looking."

He stopped kissing her and scanned the school area. "What am I embarrassing you? Daddy's are supposed to give their babies kisses," he said then giving her one final kiss before setting her down. She got a stern look on her face.

"I'm not a baby, Daddy, I am a big girl," she told him holding his face in her tiny hands.

This made him chuckle, running his fingers through her messy curls, "You will always be my baby. So tell me, how was your day, Prongslet?"

She furrowed her brows, whenever she did that it reminded him of her father. "I am no longer friends with Macy," she said with a definite tone. At times you would think she grew up around Lucius or Draco with the way she spoke sometimes. Macy was Jade best friend no matter what she said they would be friends again by the end of tomorrow. "Did you and Macy fight?"

She did not answer right away and that made Harry look down at her. She looked sad, he bent down so that they were face to face, "What is the matter, Prongslet? You can tell me. I won't get mad," he asked, brushing a few curls from her eyes, it was getting long again.

"Daddy," she paused casting her eyes down looking at her toes. "When will I get to meet my other father and brother?" her question was asked so softly as if she was afraid to ask. "Macy said that I don't have another daddy because boys can't have babies, I told her that you had me but she called me a liar. I did not lie right, Daddy? Boys can have babies?" She asked looking up at him.

Harry has never lied to her, he told her almost everything. She was a magical child with two magical parents. He debated with himself sending her to a muggle preschool but he wanted her to experience living in both worlds. Over the past five years, he argued with himself about letting her father know she existed. He knew he was being selfish in keeping her all to himself but he could not help himself she was all he had. He never dated, not that he was never got asked out. But putting Jade's needs first was always his priority.

He took her face in his hand and smiled at her, "No, Prongslet, you did not lie." Sighing he knew sooner or later she would want to meet her father. "I know you would like to meet him Jade but he does not know about you. I am not sure how he or your older brother would react." He stopped the next few words and looked in his child's pained eyes. Eyes so much like his AK green he could not continue to break her heart. "I tell you what, I will send a letter to your father and if he wants to see us then we will invite him to come and visit us. How does that sound?" She did not seem satisfied with that answer but nodded her head anyway. He got up and took her hand, starting their walk back to his building to get in his car and head home.

"How about hot dogs for dinner tonight? We can have it anyway you want it," he asked her trying to put a smile on her face.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Can I have fries with them? And can we sit in front of the telly and watch SpongeBob?"

"Anything you want, Prongslet," he said as they made their way to his office building.

Across the street stood a private investigator, Mike Marks had his camera snapping pictures of Harry and Jade the whole time they were talking, unknown to them both. He was hired by a very rich man to find his lover that ran away from him five years ago. He could not believe the man was paying him thousands of dollars just to find one man. After he was done with this job he could retire for the rest of his life, over the past five years his payment kept getting higher and higher. It took him a long time but finally he thinks he finds who he has been looking for.

He hated to tell his employer that his lover cheated on him and has a kid. He had been watching Mr. Harcourt for two weeks, knew his pattern like the back of his hand. He hoped he had enough information to end this job, the money was sweet but he was tired of traveling. He walked over to his rented car; he needed to get back to the hotel so that he could print the latest set of pictures.

Once he was in his room, he went to work printing off the pictures and setting up the timetable for each picture. In each picture, he noticed that Harcourt never had friends drop by or even go on dates. His life was focused on his little girl. The woman must have been someone really special. His employer might be happy to know that Harcourt never dated but to him it was a sad and lonely life. When all his work was completed, his report was put in a special envelope that was given to him by his employer. The guy was really picky about how is mail was delivered. He made it to the post office just before it closed. He sent the package express mail so his employer would receive it the very next day.

Unknown to the Marks that envelope was magical. It would not go through the normal channels all muggle letters go through. Once it was handed over to the post office workers and ready to be mailed it would disappear and reappear on the receiver's desk within ten minutes. The receiver at the moment was seated in his office going over reports of his many business transactions.

When the envelope appeared, he hesitated. Over the past five years, he had been looking for the love of his life. After many failed attempts to find him, he was giving up hope. Putting down the latest business report, he picked up the envelope. This one was thicker than all the others. Using a letter opener, he opened the envelope and pulled out the first picture. It was of a little girl.

Confusion showed on his face, the little girl had piercing green eyes that reminded him so much of Harry. He pulled out the next photo and gasped. After five years, he found him. No matter how much he tried to change his hair and face, he would recognize his lover anywhere. He still looked the same strong jaw line and those kissable heart shaped lips. He took the picture of the little girl and put the picture of Harry looking at them side by side. Studying each person in the pictures: the little girl was definitely Harry's because of the eyes but who was her other parent?

He set the pictures aside, picking up the report the muggle, Private Investigator Marks sent him. He read over the facts about Harry's days over the last two weeks and that's when he saw the age of the little girl, she was six years old. That would mean when Harry left, he was pregnant and the only person he knew Harry was sleeping with was him. Oh Merlin, the little girl was his. Harry had his child and never once told him. Had he known Harry was pregnant, he never would have let him face the Dark Lord nor would he a chance to leave.

He studied the picture of his daughter Jade Lilith-Rose Harcourt. He stared at the picture, realizing how much she looked liked Draco when he was her age from her hair to her nose. She was his child through and through. He looked at her name once more Jade Rose Harcourt sneering at the last name. That will the first of many changes when he get his family back. Getting up from his desk, he made his way out of his office. Calling a house elf as he walked, instructing them to pack a bag. It was time he took a much-needed holiday and he knew exactly where he was going: Providence, Rhode Island. He had a man to see about a daughter.

"Draco, I need you to run the business for a while. I will be on travel out of the country."

Draco looked up at his father from where he was sitting. He knew for the past five years his father has been searching for Harry Potter. He was shocked as was the rest of the Order to find out that Harry and his father were carrying on a relationship right under their noses. His father was devastated; he had never seen the older man so broken up. Not even when the Dark Lord killed his mother, he knew that his father was never in love with mother but they were best friends and had vowed to protect each other through the love of their son. He did not need to ask where his father was going, "You found him then?"

"Yes," he said handing Draco photos of Potter. In the picture Potter was holding a little girl, they seem to be smiling. They both had blond hair, he had to admit Potter with raven hair was handsome but with blond he was breath taking. Draco brought the photo closer so that he was able to get a better look at the little girl. She had Potters eyes but everything else she looked like a miniature version of himself and his father. Her hair was blond and curly she seemed to have also got the Potter gene for messy hair.

He smiled. He had a sister his sons will soon have another family member living in the manor to play with not counting the Weasley and Longbottom brood. That was another shocker to him, he became friends with the remainder to the golden trio, and their children were very close in age and friendship.

"Do you know how long you will be gone, what of the Weasley's? Do you wish for me to inform them that you have found him?"

"No, I do know that if and when I come back, Harry and Jade will be coming back with me. Also, keep this between us for now. You know how stubborn Harry is, I will have to convince him to return. But when we return, we will be bonded together for life."

"Then I wish you luck, Father. It is time he came home."


	2. Chapter 2: Luis Mason

You Can't Run From Love

Parings:

Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter

Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini

Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom

Astoria Greengrass/Ron Weasley

Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley

Angelina Johnson/George Weasley

Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley

Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley

Charlie Weasley/Oliver Wood

With the war now over Harry wants to start a new life. Instead of doing what is expected of him, he runs away from everyone and everything he has ever known. Worst of all he ran away from the only man he has ever loved. What will happen when the love of his life finally finds him and their daughter?

Harry Potter and Co. do not belong to me JKR takes all the credit.

Chapter 2: Luis Mason

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Harry sat in his office going over his notes for his upcoming appointment. It was for a small company owned by Luis Mason. It seemed Mr. Mason wanted to operate a pharmaceutical company via the web. Harry did the necessary background check and found that Mr. Mason was rich in his own right. He came from old money. He wanted to make his mark in society on his own merits. Sighing, he set his pen down on his desk. Lately, his mind had been going back to the friends he left back in England. He wondered if Ron and Hermione were married to each other yet, if they have children of their own? Was Ron an Auror like he wanted? Was Hermione still fighting for the rights of house elves and other unfortunate creatures?

He could see it now: a little girl who had fire red hair just like Ron and brains like Hermione. Thinking about his friends always brought his mind back to Lucius. Jade had not asked any more questions about him but he knew she would again. Her and Macy made up the very next day. He was deep in thought when his assistant buzzed in, "Mr. Harcourt your 10:00 appointment, Mr. Mason, is here."

Breaking away from his thoughts, he answered her, a bit dazed "Umm…Thank you Rita, can you get him settled in the conference room with refreshments. I will be there shortly."

"No problem Mr. Harcourt" she responded.

Harry exhaled slowly he needed to get his head in the here and now. No use thinking about what could have been. He made his decision and he has to stick to it. He got up from his desk, retrieving his suit jacket from the back of his chair. On days when he had no meetings the dress code for the day was jeans and a button down shirt. Today, he wore a dark blue Armani suit. It was a slim fit made of soft Prince of Wales wool. It was a single-breasted, one-button jacket with peaked lapels and slim-leg trousers. It had regular waist belt loops, jetted pockets and a crease in the center. He dressed it with a soft blue shirt and no tie, leaving the top button undone.

One thing he got from Lucius was how to dress better when it was required. His hair was pulled into a loose bun at the nape of his neck with a leather tie. His scar was not covered whenever he was in the muggle world. He left it uncovered; no one asked how he got it. He picked up the file he had on Mr. Mason and walked out of his office passing his assistant Rita. The conference room was at the other end of the hall from his office. When he walked in the conference room his head was down looking over his notes, "Mr. Mason thank you for wa…" when he looked up to address Mr. Mason, he got the shock of his life standing. Before him was Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius still looked the same as the last time Harry saw him. He did not know what to say. He could not pretend he was Michael Harcourt because his scar was in plain view. Lucius did not seem surprise to see him; they kept staring at each other. "I did not peg you for a blond with blue eyes but it suits you. Although, I prefer green and raven hair."

"How did you find me?" was all he could say.

Lucius took a step closer to him, making Harry take a step back. "Is that all you have to say to me. No hello, how are you doing? It took me a long time and a lot of gold to find you and all you have to say is how did I find you?"

Harry looked away from him; he could not bear to see the hurt in Lucius' eyes. He walked around Lucius and sat at the conference putting his face in his hands "I had to leave; I could not stay there anymore. Can you honestly tell me that we could have lived a happily without the press in our lives day in and day out?"

"I don't know Harry; you did not give us a chance to find out. Instead you ran away like a thief in the night. And what of our daughter, does she even know about the world she comes from?"

Harry heard the silent question being asked, does she know about him? He did not need to ask how Lucius knew about Jade, he knew the same way he found him, "I…I've told her about the Wizarding world, we visit the magical community here. She has had bouts of accidental magic since she was a year old." He said with a fond smile remembering the time she turned the sofa pink because she wanted it that color. She kept screaming ink at the sofa. It would turn pink, making her laugh whenever Harry would change it back to its original color; she would try and change it back.

"Does she know about me?" He demanded.

He had a right to his anger; Harry kept his child away from him. "She knows about you and Draco. I have never kept the truth away from her." They were quiet for a few minutes each in there own thoughts. "How have you been?" he asked.

"Other than missing my Lover, just peachy," was the snide remark.

"What do you want from me Luc? I know that it was a coward thing to do. But what choice did I have? Everyone expected so much from me and when I gave them everything I had they wanted more." He yelled.

"I'm not everybody Harry, all I asked was that you loved me and I you!" He yelled back.

Harry scoffed at that, "When did we ever utter those words to each other? Remember, we started out as a way to comfort each other because of the war, our relationship was suppose to be just sex." The disbelieving expression on Lucius face told Harry he went too far. "If you loved me, why didn't you ever tell me how you felt?" he trained his eyes on something other than Lucius. "Why didn't you give me a reason not think that leaving was my only option?"

"Would it have stopped you from leaving?"

Harry hesitated "I...I don't know, maybe." Harry felt tears well up in his eyes; he closed them to stop tears from falling. He would not let Lucius see how much pain and regret he carried.

"When can I see her?" came the question Harry has been dreading since he walked into the conference room.

"She has been asking to meet you. How coincidental is it that you showed up. Can you give me sometime to tell her you are here?" Hoping to buy himself sometime, "Where can I reach you?"

"Before I give you that information, forgive me but I do not trust you. You will allow me to put a tracking charm on you."

Again, Harry could not blame him. Nodding his head, Lucius took out his wand. Harry felt the tingling sensation of magic as he placed the charm on him.

"Now, I am staying at a Penthouse owned by a very close friend of mine. They are wizards so you will be able to reach me by floo. I'm giving you until the end of tomorrow, Harry. Do not make me come chasing after you. And another thing after today her name will no longer be Harcourt she is a Malfoy and should be address as such." He left no room for argument, writing the information down before he turned to walk away but Harry had to ask one question.

"Did you remarry?"

Lucius turned and looked him in the eyes "I believe that is none of your concern. But let me ease your conscience, no I did not."

"Are you seeing anyone I…I need to know because of how it will affect Jade?"

Lucius stalked towards him like a predator stalking his prey. It was one of the things Harry found attractive about the older man: the fact that he could make people in a room pay notice to him with out even trying. When he was directly in front of Harry, he grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him close until the lips were so close they were breathing each other air. "I did not come all this way to take my daughter home without her birth father," his lips came down on his in a hard, bruising kiss. He stole any retort Harry had. When Lucius pulled away, he walked out of the conference room without looking back, leaving Harry gasping for air.


	3. Chapter 3: They Found My Harry

You Can't Run From Love

Parings:

Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter

Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini

Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom

Astoria Greengrass/Ron Weasley

Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley

Angelina Johnson/George Weasley

Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley

Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley

Charlie Weasley/Oliver Wood

With the war now over Harry wants to start a new life. Instead of doing what is expected of him, he runs away from everyone and everything he has ever known. Worst of all he ran away from the only man he has ever loved. What will happen when the love of his life finally finds him and their daughter?

Harry Potter and Co. do not belong to me JKR takes all the credit.

Chapter 3: They Found My Harry

Harry did not go back to his office when Lucius left their "meeting." He called Rita to let her know something important came up, to cancel all of his appointments for the rest of the day and tomorrow because it was a good possibility he would not be in. He left the building and went straight to get Jade from school. He needed to hold his little girl. How was he going to tell her that her sire was here? He had dreaded this day.

He made his way to her school quicker than he realized, walking into the building he head straight for the main office. Mrs. Smith, the school's secretary, spotted him. "Mr. Harcourt what are you doing here so early, is Jade hurt?" worry showing on her face.

Coming out of his daze, "Oh, no she is not. I just decided because it is such a beautiful day outside and we do not get them so often that we should have a Daddy-daughter day," the lie coming off his tongue so easily.

She gave him an enduring smile, "Isn't that precious, in that case I will personally go and retrieve her for you."

She walked out of the office to go and got Jade for him. Harry was going over in his head exactly what he was going to tell his daughter. Lucius only gave him a small window in which to tell her that he was there. Would she want to leave Harry to go and stay with her father? Sighing he sat down in one of the available chairs resting his face in his palms. For the past five almost six years Jade has been his world and if he lost her to anyone even her sire he would not know what to do.

He heard the door to the office opened; looking up he expected to find Jade and Mrs. Smith walk in to his shock it was Lucius. "What are you doing here?" that seemed to be the second time he asked that question.

"Isn't it obvious? I followed you here." Lucius said without any sort of guilt.

Harry stood from his chair; "You gave me until tomorrow to tell her about you. So I am asking you to leave before she gets here."

Lucius was about to answer when the office door opened. "Daddy!" He turned to see Jade coming right at him full force. He bent down scooped her up in his arms hugging her to him, looking right at Lucius, begging him not to reveal himself to Jade as of yet. "You're my surprise."

He chuckled, "That's right Prongslet."

Mrs. Smith walked up to Lucius, "Hello, is there something that I can help you with?"

He turned giving her that dazzling smile making her gasp. One thing Harry can say for the man he knows how to turn heads and make men and women swoon. "No madam, I am here with Mr. Harcourt we are old acquaintances. I am here on business and decided to pay an old friend a visit."

"Oh how very nice of you. How long will you be staying in the States?" She inquired

Turning his eyes to Harry, "Until my business is completed." The message was clear; Lucius was here for the foreseeable future.

"Well then," said Mrs. Smith, "I wish you luck"

Giving her his attention, "Thank you Madam."

*Little Jade's POV*

Jade was bored, she was in class listening to her teacher talk about some animal. She looked outside of the class window wishing she could go flying with her Daddy. Her Daddy told her that she had magic, that she was a witch and he was a wizard, he even told her that there were other little girls like her. He also told her that she could not tell anyone she could do magic, because they would not understand. She always asked her Daddy, if there were other children with magic why could she not play with them instead of the children who could not do magic.

He told the same thing over and over again, because he did not want people to be her friend because of who he really was. Her Daddy told her his real name and that he was famous for killing a very bad wizard, the same one that killed her grandma and granddad. That made her sad to know that her Daddy grew up without his mommy and Daddy. She loved her Daddy; he always made her laugh, told her stories and gave her lots of kisses.

The door to her classroom opened and Mrs. Smith walked in, whispered something to her teacher. Her teacher Mrs. Reese looked at her. "Jade, gather your things and follow Mrs. Smith to the main office please."

Oh no! Is something wrong, she did has she was told then walked over to Mrs. Smith. She must have seen the worry on my face "There is nothing the matter Jade, there is a surprise waiting for you in the main office."

Breathing easy they walked to the office in silence. As soon as the door was open, Jade saw her Daddy she did not realize there was another man standing there "Daddy" she ran over he scooped her up in his arms. "You're my surprise," she was happy to see her Daddy.

"That's right Prongslet."

It was then she heard Mrs. Smith talking to the man. Lifting her head from her Daddy's shoulder, she studied the man as he spoke with Mrs. Smith. He had hair just like her and Daddy. He was also taller than her Daddy, when he turned his head she saw that his eyes were grey. There was something about the man that felt so familiar to Jade but she did not know what it was.

She wanted to ask him if he was a wizard like her Daddy, but had to wait until they left the school.

"Well Mrs. Smith, let me sign Jade out and be on our way. She also will not be in school tomorrow."

"That is fine Mr. Harcourt."

When her Daddy let her down, she went to stand in front of the man, and could not help but to let her head fall back the man was so tall, he was taller than her Daddy. "Hello, my name is Jade Lilith-Rose Harcourt, what is your name?"

In response, the man stared at her for a while. He still did not tell her his name yet, which Jade thought was very rude. She crossed her arms over her chest "It is very rude to stare at someone and not talk to them, my Daddy said so."

He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but did not get a chance to tell her his name because her Daddy spoke up "Ok Prongslet, let's go."

She walked over to her Daddy holding on to his hand. "Where are we going, Daddy?"

Her Daddy looked at the tall man then back to her, "How about we go to the park then we can go have some fish and chips by the beach?" He then looked over to the tall man "Will that be ok with you? It's nothing like the things you would eat at home" lifting his shoulder "but we like it."

The man did not say anything but shook his head, her Daddy did not like when she did it so why could the man. "My Daddy said to always use your words not your head."

The tall man looked down at her he did something funny with his eyebrows then said "Did he now?"

"Yes," she looked back up at her Daddy. "Right Daddy you always tell me to use my words, never to shake my head."

The man bent down to look in her face, "You know what, your Daddy is correct, it is very impolite to use your head when you speak." The man looked up at her Daddy. "I can see he is doing a good job raising you."

The man got up, tapped her on the head then walked over to her Daddy and said something to her Daddy and then walked out of the office door. Her Daddy lifted her up into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder as he walked out of the office door. When they were outside she lifted her head looking around for the man, when she did not see him anywhere, she turned to look her Daddy in the face "Daddy, who was that man?"

Her Daddy took in a big breath like he always did when he had something serious to tell her, "That Jade, was your other father, Lucius Malfoy."

*Magical London-The Burrow*

Molly Weasley sat in her sitting room knitting. The winter holiday will be here sooner than she knew and with all the family members she had a lot of jumpers and scarves to knit as presents. For her grandchildren scarves and for her sons and their wives or partners jumpers, this included Draco and his husband Blaise. Her family was growing and this made her happy.

Between George and Fred there were two sets of twins, Bill and Fleur gave her a grandson and granddaughter. Hermione and Neville's son is almost due, for him she will knit a jumper to keep him warm. Ron and his wife Astoria are still working on the grandchild stage. Charlie and his partner Oliver cannot have children so they are looking into blood adoption. Draco and Blaise's twins are so precious they like Fred and George, which scares their fathers constantly. Ginny and Dean just got engaged after dating for so long she almost gave up on them ever getting married.

The only worry that Molly had was her last child Harry. It has been five years since she heard from him. Because of the family clock she knew he was still alive. She wondered if he was taking care of himself, did he marry or did he also give her a grandchild. It was a shock when she found out about Lucius and Harry, but she accepted the relationship. He was her son, not by blood but by love, and nothing he did would change that. She was brought out of her musing when she heard the floo open. She got up and went to see whom it was.

She was not shocked to see Draco snooping around in her cupboards looking for his favorite sweet she kept on hand just for him, "A little further to the left Draco dear, you know I hide them from everyone else but you."

He turned and looked at her with a smile on his face then went back to his searching, once he found what he was looking for he closed the cupboard walked over and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek, "How are you faring today, my beautiful Lady?"

She blushed and giggled ever since he and his father were welcomed into her family with open arms, he would always shower her with compliments. She could not count the amount of gifts he has given her over the years. "I am doing well. What is the purpose of your visit, not that I mind, I love when my children visit, adopted and other wise."

"How soon can you get the whole clan together, I have some very important news to share with the family."

She looked up at his face and saw how serious he was, "Draco you are scaring me it is good or bad news?"

He took in a breath and let it out slowly "It is news you have been waiting for five years."

She gasped and put her hand to her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks. Draco pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. All she could think was they found my boy, they found my Harry.


	4. Chapter 4: Daddy, Papa & Me

You Can't Run From Love

Parings:

Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter

Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini

Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom

Astoria Greengrass/Ron Weasley

Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley

Angelina Johnson/George Weasley

Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley

Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley

Charlie Weasley/Oliver Wood

Summary: With the war now over Harry wants to start a new life. Instead of doing what is expected of him, he runs away from everyone and everything he has ever known. Worst of all he ran away from the only man he has ever loved. What will happen when the love of his life finally finds him and their daughter?

Harry Potter and Co. do not belong to me JKR takes all the credit.

Chapter 4: Daddy, Papa & Me

Lucius sat in the cozy sitting room staring out the window; he could not say what he was looking at because his mind was not focused on what was in front of him. Lucius's mind was currently focused on one, actually two people, Jade and Harry. Jade, his beautiful little princess, who looked like a miniature version of himself and Draco, except for Harry's emerald eyes. Simply from the brief moment he spent in her presence, Lucius knew that she was intelligent for her age. He could attribute that to her being a witch but he knew that it was Harry's doing.

And then there was Harry, Lucius was not sure what he was going to do, or how he was going to convince Harry to come back to Britain with him. Come back to where he and Jade belonged. When he started this pursuit, he had one thing in mind, getting his child and his wayward lover to come home. Yes, that's what Harry was his lover, always had been and always would be; no one would take his place. The past five years had been very lonely without Harry. No one but Harry would ever grace his bed. His dreams had been his only comfort. The dreams of holding Harry in his arms, marrying him, watching Harry swell with his child, of them building a life together. Now, he wondered if any of those dreams were even possible. He had so many emotions swirling around inside of him: anger, hurt, betrayal and love.

Three days ago was the last time he saw or heard from Harry and Jade. Thinking back to that day, Lucius knew he should not have followed Harry or spoke to him that the way he had. Lucius had every intention of going back into the building and apologizing to Harry for his behavior. When he had seen Harry leave the building, he had looked upset and worried. He could not help but follow, feeling a spark of jealousy that maybe Harry was off to meet with a lover to cry on his shoulder. Lucius was more than surprised when he went into building that looked like a muggle school not far from Harry's office.

It was more than obvious that he was wrong; Harry was going to see their daughter. He saw pictures of Jade and knew she was breath taking but the moment he saw her in person Lucius was speechless, words could not describe just how beautiful she was. Not just beautiful but smart too, the way she spoke to him was all Malfoy with authority and without fear, he could not help but be proud to be her Sire.

When he left Harry and Jade, he was adamant about Harry contacting him before the end of the week or he would take drastic measures. What those measures were he was not sure. When he got back to the apartment he was residing in, he floo called Draco. He realized it was a very big mistake to order and demand things from Harry. But he could not help himself, Harry and Jade belonged to him in every way. He and Harry have a lot to work out and he knew he was being optimistic. Although according to Draco, his optimism was due to old age. Old age his arse, he could still keep up with the best of them. He worked out constantly, ate healthy everyday. Men and women flocked to him, every time he walked into a room and each one of them got rejected the minute they tried to force their way into his bed.

During his conversation with Draco, he informed his son that he had indeed found Harry and his little sister and that it was ok to inform the Weasley clan. He was specific in letting them know that Harry might not want to return to England, he only hoped that they could accept Harry's decision. He knew how worried they were. They all had been since the day Harry disappeared.

Lucius sighed in frustration, running his hands through his hair as he had countless times over the past three days. The uncertainty of when Harry would contact him was killing him. He is about to get up and pace the same way he had today, yesterday and the day before that, when there was a tap at the window.

Lucius was not expecting any owls, the only ones who knew of his location was Harry and his family. He opened the window letting the bird in, taking the letter; he gave the owl a treat. When he opened it he recognized Harry's handwriting, a spark of delight ran through him. He tore the envelope in his haste to read the letter, almost ripping it in the process.

_L_

_Meet me at my office at 4 p.m. My assistant will be expecting you. Use your proper name this time. Also, dress in muggle attires please; everyone that works for my company are muggles. Please refer to me as Michael Harcourt. _

_MH/HP_

A smile played over his lips, Harry wanted to see him. Was Jade going to be there? In either case, he had to get her a gift. Lucius looked down at himself, he realized he was a mess, his hair was in disarray and he was badly needed a shower and a shave considering his three-day old beard. Looking at his watch, he realized he had over three hours before he had to meet with Harry; just enough time to shower, dress and go shopping for both Harry and Jade. He thought.

Three hours later Lucius walked into the same building the same way he did three days ago, full of confidence on the outside but a ball of nerves on the inside. Malfoy's never show fear even when they are afraid. It was something his father beat into him and it was something he continued to do with Draco, although he used a different tactic than his father did. Harry's office was on the bottom floor of the building, so with only a few steps he was standing in front of the assistant's desk.

Her back was turned, so he cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned around and stared at him with a dazed look on her face. She looked him up and down as her cheeks colored. Lucius knew he looked good even for a man of his age. Today, he was dressed in dark almost black blue jeans, a button down white shirt and a black blazer. He left his hair free and neatly styled. This was his relaxed look.

Raising a brow, "Madam, I am Mr. Malfoy, I do believe Mr. Harcourt is expecting me." Lucius hated that last name with a passion. Harry should be able to use his proper name and to live his life.

The assistant regained her wits slightly, answering, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, he informed me to let you go right in. No need to knock."

He thanked her then made his way to the door behind her desk. While the walk to Harry's office was short, it felt like it was miles away. He cracked it open slowly to hear a tiny voice speaking, "Do you think Papa will like me daddy?"

"Of course he will Prongslet, you are very loveable. I only hope you won't like him too much and leave me all by my lonesome." Harry paused before he continued, "I know I sound selfish but you are all I have Sweetheart and I do not want to lose you. Not even to your Papa."

"Daddy, stop being silly, I would never leave you alone. Who will read to me at bedtime, and sing to me when I get all scared or make me my favorite snack and make my tummy feel better when I eat too much candy?"

"Papas can do all of those things too Prongslet. Well, except the snack part, your papa does not know how to cook or..."

"I will have you know I am an excellent chef," Lucius said, breaking up the conversation as he walked into the office to see Jade sitting on Harry's lap in front of a huge mahogany desk.

"How long have you been standing out there?" Harry asked him.

"Long enough to know you doubt my cooking. I don't always depend on house elves you know." He told him as he gave Harry an appreciative look. Today, he was wearing jeans and a jumper versus the suit he was in three days ago. His hair was loose and looked wind blown; the fact that it was blond and fitted his face in a very sexy way only made him more attractive. (a picture of how I see harry is at the bottom of the page) Harry was not wearing those blue contacts that hid his beautiful emerald eyes; they shone brightly with his blond locks. Lucius felt a stirring in his pants at how handsome his lover looked with their daughter sitting in his lap.

Lucius shifted his gaze from Harry to look at Jade and saw her staring at him intently. It was the same look he gave others when they either annoyed him or it was someone he thought was beneath him in stature. A lesser man would cower; however, Lucius felt insanely proud she was a Malfoy through and through.

The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Harry turned and whispered something in Jade's ear then she nodded her head and slowly got off his lap. She walked over to him raising her arms, asking to be picked up. Without thinking he bent down and picked her up; she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. Both Malfoys stared at each other; Lucius took in every aspect of his daughter's face, from her eyes to her hair to the tiny freckles littering her cheeks. After what seemed like forever, she nestled her head onto his shoulder. Jade used her tiny fingers to wipe away the tears he hadn't noticed were falling down his cheeks.

"It's okay, Papa." He turned his head and gently kissed her on the forehead. He closed his eyes, resting his cheek on her curly locks, enjoying the moment of holding his child.

**HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM**

Harry felt like a total bastard, as he rightly should; for five years, he kept father and daughter apart because of his selfish need to hide away from the Wizarding World. He had to look away from the scene in front of him. He knew Jade would not stop loving him and needing him in her life but he did not want to share her, not even with her father, how fucked up was that? The day she saw him at her school, and the days that followed were totally miserable for Harry. Jade already knew she had another father; however, he had never told her what his name was or what he looked like. Harry thought that was something he could do on his deathbed.

He looked at them. Jade was so much like her father and yet this is the first time they had ever interacted. Her personality, the way she talks or looks at someone was all her being a Malfoy. But she was also like him in a lot of ways, her need to protect and comfort those she cares about. Where she had a Malfoy personality; her heart was all Potter. Even though Harry hated to admit it, those were very good qualities to have. He had no right to keep father and daughter away from each other; the one that got hurt in the whole scheme of things was Jade. Lucius was an adult and would eventually get over missing the last five years of her life. But Harry did not want Jade to hate him later in life when she eventually searched for her father. And if she was anything like Harry, she would want to know the truth about her Sire. Jade was the reason he sent Lucius an owl earlier than the week he was allowed. Each and every night since she saw him, she had asked to meet him.

He always promised her soon, trying to buy some time. Until yesterday, when Macy spent the day at their home after school and he overheard Jade telling Macy she had another dad and how tall and strong he looked, but right now she could not see him. When Macy asked why Jade gave the most honest answer she knew, which was she did not know. Harry realized then and there he was keeping the two most important people away from each other because of his fear, so much for being a brave Gryffindor.

He had no idea what his and Lucius relationship would be. But he knew that with a certainty that Lucius no longer had feelings for him; it was evident in the way Lucius looked at him earlier, full of disappointment and anger.

His heart broke when he heard Jade ask, "Papa will you leave me again?"

He looked at Lucius and begged him with pleading eyes to tell her anything. Lucius stared back at him with hard eyes. Making Harry look away in utter shame, "No Little One, I will never leave you again."

Harry could hear the joy in her voice a she asked, "Are you moving in with me and daddy then Papa?"

At that he snapped his head up, what the fuck? He looked at Lucius with pleading eyes, asking him to turn her down but the man and his child already seemed to be joining forces, despite only being around each other for five minutes.

"Would you like that Little One?" He tickled her tummy as he asked the question, making her giggle.

"Papa stop it!" She said between giggles.

Hoping for a change in topic, Harry got up from his desk and made his way over to the two, directing his comment to Jade, "Prongslet, why don't you show your Papa some of your drawings while I finish up for the day. And you can also tell him about your best friend Macy."

"You are an artist my Little One?" he asked her in surprise. "Why don't you go and get your drawings, I would like to speak with your Dad for a sec. And when you return I have a present for you," He set her down, watching her run over to the couch that was on the other side of the room. He turned his eyes from Jade to see Lucius staring at him in anger. "Why when I just meet my daughter officially for the first time, does she believes I will leave her again? What have you told her about me?" he whispered to make sure that Jade did not hear him.

How dare he to think I would say mean things about him to Jade. Harry may be a lot of things but he would never badmouth Lucius to his own child. He stared back, "As hard as this might be for you to believe, I did not give Jade the impression that you left her in the first place. Was I wrong for not telling you about her, yes. But I have never told her you left her, she came up with that one her own." He whispered back through clinched teeth.

Lucius was about to respond but stopped when Jade came over tugging at his hand, "Come on Papa, come look at my drawings."

He smiled down at her, as if a minute ago he was not ready yell at Harry. "I will be there in a minute Little One, why don't you go sit and wait for me." She ran off and did as she was told. He looked at Harry, "Our discussion is not over," and then he walked off, shrugging off his jacket as he went.

Harry refused to look as Lucius took off and folded his jacket, then sat down on the floor and got comfortable with Jade. He refused to admit to himself how sexy the man looked in muggle jeans, the way his muscular legs filled out the pants. Or the way his shirt stretched around his masculine shoulders and arms, the man was still sex on legs, and looking at him now made Harry think about the way Lucius used to make him feel. He felt his face flush, turning away he walked out of his office. He needed to distant himself from Lucius. He was angry, and he was not sure if it was because of the accusation that was thrown at him for badmouthing the father of his child or the fact that he still found the man utterly attractive. Right now, he needed time to think.

**HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM**

**Three Days Ago-England**

Draco and the Weasley clan gathered in the sitting room at the Burrow. Each looked at Draco expectantly for the news they were told would make them very happy.

"Come on Draco, you have us on pins and needles. What is the news you have to tell us?" Hermione asked him. "Blaise cannot be pregnant already, we all heard him scream he would castrate you the next time you try to get him up the duff again." She told him as snickers were heard around the room.

Just then his husband walked in with both his twins, their tiny little faces lit up as they let go of Blaise's hand and ran to their Uncles Fred and George. Even though they look so much alike, those that know them can tell the difference between them. They both had blond curly hair, which they inherited from both he and Blaise. Kallen's was blonder than Maddox's and his eyes were more grey-blue, while Maddox's were an ice grey. "Really boys, you do realize I am your Pere?" He said to his twins.

"We know Pere but we have not," Maddox told him.

"Seen our Unca Gred." Continued Kallen

"And our Unca Forge." Maddox again.

"In forever." They said together.

Draco glared at the Weasley twins, who had the biggest smiles on their faces. "You taught them how talk like that didn't you?" The redheads did not look ashamed when they answered him.

"Why Dray,"

"You wound us,"

"With your accusations" they said together, grinning at him.

"That's it Blaise, our twins are no longer allowed to go to those twins'," he said, pointing to Fred and George "shop." He finished.

"Whatever you say Love." Blaise told him but knew Draco was all bark and no bite. "Have you told them the good news?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Dear Merlin, he's really up the duff again?" This time it was Neville. "I thought you promised to castrate him the next time you got pregnant." Neville asked Blaise.

"What the bloody hell is with you people and my ba..." Draco did not get to finish his sentence.

"Uncle Dray you said bloody." This came from Victoria, Bill's little girl. "Daddy says that bloody is a bad word."

All the adults in the room tried to hold back their snickers as Draco stood, having forgotten there were kids in the room. He looked at her. "You are correct Victoria, it is a very bad word and Uncle Draco will not say it in front of you anymore."

He then remembered why they were all there. "As I have been trying to say, the reason you are all gathered here is that I have some good news." He paused for a second. "We found him." The adults in the room gasped, "We found Harry." He was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Where is he?"

"Is he ok?"

"When is he coming home?"

"Can we see him?"

"How did you find him?"

"Hold on guys, let me answer your questions one at a time. You know my father has never stopped looking for Harry. Father hired private investigators, both muggle and magical, to find Harry since the day he went missing. After so long I gave up. I thought Father had also. I am so glad that I was wrong, Father never gave up, he never stopped looking. I am also sure he never stopped loving Harry. Two weeks ago, this came into Father's possession." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture then handed it to Molly. He did not let her know about the picture earlier. "Meet your granddaughter, Jade Lilith-Rose." Molly took the picture from his hand and stared at it. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she looked at the picture.

"She's so beautiful." She said then gasped, "Draco this can't be, is that Harry holding her?" All the adults besides Draco and Blaise got up to go look at the picture.

"Yes, that's Harry, as you can see he changed his appearance. I am still not sure how the Private Investigator found him. I would not have recognized him with his new look. He is also living in the United States with his daughter. He has his own company that deals with muggle technology. Three days ago, Father went to see him." He paused again and looked at the adults, "According to Father, Harry was not excited to see him. More shocked and angry."

"Does he know when we can come and see Harry?" Papa Weasley asked.

Draco shook his head no, "Father and Harry have a lot they need to work out first. Father is very hurt that Harry kept his child away from him. Initially, Father wanted to keep the fact that we found Harry a secret until he could convince him to come home. But he was not sure how long that would take. As it is stands he is willing to do anything to be near Jade, even moving to the United States."

"Can we send him a letter?" Hermione asked, "Ron, and I have tried over the years but they keep coming back."

"If you write something, let it be from everyone. Then I will send it to Father, he will make sure Harry gets it." Draco told them.

They all agreed that Hermione should be the one to write what they all wanted to say, so they moved to the kitchen. Hermione was in the middle of writing when she abruptly stopped. "Draco, we forget to invite someone, he has to know. He has been going crazy since his wife and child died in the war and with Harry leaving, maybe hearing that Harry has been found will bring him back just a little."

Draco knew whom she was talking about. It was not that he forgot, he just did not know how to tell a deranged werewolf that he needs to be just a bit more patient, that his cub would be home one day.

"When I leave here, I will go to his cottage and talk to him. Anyone want to come with me?" He asked sounding just a tad scared. A part of Remus died the night Tonks died during the war; it wasn't until later that they found out she had been carrying his child. It was the same night they realized Harry was gone. Remus had become a shell of the man he used to be. They all did their best to look after him. Even Draco's godfather Severus did; he continued to brew the potion Remus needed for the full moon even after the war.

"Stop being such a scared little pussy," the whole room burst out laughing "cat" Ron finished sheepishly. "I will go with you; Remus would not hurt a fly."

"Ok laugh it up, but I am telling you the last time I saw him he almost bit my head off." Draco told the group.

They all looked at him as if he had truly lost his head; no one believed that the mild mannered Remus Lupin could get angry.

"Maybe you caught him at a bad time?" Bill told him.

Draco remembered that day, maybe Bill was right, "He did not even let me through the door, and he was only wearing pants and he seemed a bit winded like he was rushing to the door."

The whole room was quiet. "You know Draco, you are right. The other day I floo called him and I could have sworn some was there with him," Charlie said.

"You don't think..." One of the twins said.

"Naw, we would know right?" Said the other.

The whole room sat silent thinking about the fact that after five years, Remus Lupin had finally moved on with his life. Now the big question was with whom?

***HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM**

**Present Day-Back in the States**

Harry stuck his head into his office to check on how Jade and Lucius were getting along.

"Who is this Papa?" he heard Jade ask Lucius.

"That is your Aunt Hermione and her husband, your Uncle Neville." He told her. Harry was shocked; Hermione and Neville got married. He wondered what happened between her and Ron?

"And who is this?"

"This is your Uncle Ron and your Auntie Astoria." He told her.

Once again Harry was shocked; both his best friends went on to have a different life with different people. Harry did not expect that. He wondered whom Ginny ended up with.

"You have a lot of families in England that includes your nephews Maddox and Kallen. Your Cousin Victoria. Then there is your Uncle Fred and George they own a joke shop. Your Uncle Charlie who trains dragons." Jade gasped at that.

"Real dragons?" she asked him.

"Yes, my Little One, real dragons." he told her.

"Wow." Harry could hear the amazement in her voice. He told her things about the magical world, let her visit the American magical community, never staying long enough for him to be recognized. But never in as much detail as Lucius was telling her now. "Papa, have you ever flown on a dragon?"

Lucius chuckled at her question, "No, my Little One but your Dad battled with a dragon once for an egg, he also helped a baby dragon escape from school with your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron."

"Really, my daddy did that? Can you tell me the story please?" She asked him. Before Lucius could start on the Harry interrupted them.

"Jade, Lucius, I am almost finished up here; I just need to check on this last update and we can go. Have you thought about where you would like to have dinner tonight?" He said bursting in the room, pretending as if he hadn't been listening at the door. Jade got up from sitting on Lucius's lap and came over to him.

"Daddy."

"Yes, Prongslet?"

"Tell me about the dragons, please?"

Damn Lucius and his big mouth. He did not want Jade to know about his wild days at Hogwarts. She was already the curious sort; he had no doubt her curiosity would one day get her in trouble. "Ummm...not right now Prongslet. How about after dinner? Have you and your Papa decided what you wanted to eat."

He looked at her and she nodded her head. "Papa is going to cook for us." She turned then looked at her Father, which made Harry do the same.

"You are correct my Little One, I will do the cooking tonight." Then he looked at Harry to see if that was ok.

Nodding his head. "I see no problem in that. I already have your floo address, so if you tell us what time to meet you there…"

"Actually, I was thinking we could do it at your place, we can have dinner as a family and I can help you tuck Jade in tonight."

Harry was not sure what to say. His home was not small but, it was also not a Manor where he would be able to hide away in until Lucius left. "Sure, I guess. Do you want me to give you my address and you meet us there?" He needed space.

Lucius got up from where he was sitting on the floor, then picked up Jade, holding her in his arms. "I was hoping we would go shopping for the ingredients together. I am not familiar with what Jade likes and I want to make sure I get the right things." Lucius told him.

"I could always make you a list of things i…"

"No, I'd rather that you both come with me." Lucius said, cutting him off.

They stared at each other; Lucius was the one to break the silence between them. "There are a few things we need to discuss Harry. I would rather we discuss it when Jade goes to bed." Then he looked at Jade in his arms. "And at the moment I do not want to separate from my Little One." He said, hugging her close, placing kisses on her cheek, which made her giggle. "Besides, she promises to help me cook."

Harry watched father and daughter together, already feeling a bit jealous of their closeness in such a short time. "Very well, I just need a few minutes to send an email to my business lawyer about issues with the latest contract."

Lucius gave him a funny look, "Emeal, what is that?"

Harry chuckled, "It's email, it is like sending a message but instead of using owls, you do it using muggle technology. It is very effective and quick." He told him.

Lucius looked a bit confused but it was Harry who was shocked by the next question. "Can you show me how to use muggle technology? When I scheduled the meeting with you, I had no idea what your assistant was referring to. All I knew was I found you and I had to see for myself that it was really you."

Harry knows from past experience that Malfoys do not ask for help in any capacity. They would willingly stay ignorant to all things muggle, so this person in front of him was not the Lucius Malfoy he had known.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Lucius told him. "I noticed in the little time I have been here, you have not done any sort of magic. How do you live without magic? Is is because magic affects muggle technology?"

"I don't," Harry responded. "Magic is a part of my everyday life." He waved his hand over his messy desk watching as the papers straighten themselves on their own. "I find that using wandless magic has little to no affect on muggle technology. Using your wand pulls magic from your core and pushes it to connect with the core of your wand. Too much power and concentration. Using wandless magic takes nothing but a thought."

Nodding his head, Lucius looked deep in thought, "Interesting, in all our years in the magical world, why didn't we think of that?"

"Because most wizards focus on using their wands more. If we harnessed our wandless magic, we could live seamlessly in the muggle world without muggles noticing us. And another thing, most witches and wizards refuse to change their way of thinking." Harry declared looking right at Lucius. There was a hidden message in his statement.

"That may be true Harry, but a leopard can change his spots over time." Lucius responded, never taking his eyes off Harry. "There are a few wizards who are unwilling to change their way of thinking; I am not one of them but you would not know that because you ran away before giving me or us a real chance."

Harry was not sure how a conversation about learning to use a computer turned into talking about their relationship. He ignored what was said and went on. "Do you still want to learn how to use a computer?"

It took a while for Lucius to answer. "Most definitely. I want to be a part of Jades world and if it includes this," he says waving his hand over to Harry's desk, "then so be it."

Harry was not sure what was going to happen; he felt out of depth. This new and improved Lucius was not the man he knew. The Lucius he knew was stubborn, and resistant to change. His only reason for joining the light side during the war was to save Draco from the life he'd had; Lucius hadn't wanted his own son to grow up with a father who worshiped the very ground Voldemort walked on.

But at the same time he saw a different side of the man when they were in bed together. He can honestly say that he hadn't been in love with the man but he'd had strong feelings for him. Feelings that resulted in him getting pregnant and having a child. However, if this new and improved Lucius was the real deal, Harry was afraid he could lose himself and fall hopelessly in love with him. And that scared the shit out of him.

***HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM**

They spent extra time at Harry's office with Jade and Harry showing Lucius how to use a computer. Surprisingly, Lucius was a very quick learner. They showed him how to send an email and how to search on google for information. Soon after, Harry found himself walking around a super walmart when his cell phone beeped. He pulled it out to see that his lawyer, Ryan, was responding to his earlier email. Ryan needed to speak with him, so he called him while they shopped. It was another eye opener for Lucius, he was fascinated that Harry could conduct business so efficiently just by talking on such a small thing.

When Harry told Lucius that Jade also has her own cell phone that she could use in case of an emergency with his number and the number of his assistant. Lucius told him that he wanted one. Harry had no choice but to take him to the electronic section of the store; before they left, Lucius had his own laptop, a cell phone now programmed with Jade and Harry's number and a few other things Harry was sure Lucius would never need, plus groceries for dinner.

***HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM**

Once they made it to Harry's home, Lucius was clearly impressed with it. It was by no means a manor but it was big enough for just Harry and Jade. Walking inside Lucius felt at home, though he did not voice his feelings. As he walked around he could see himself living here with Harry and Jade. Spending Yule and other special events of their lives together. Such as Jade's birthday, which he just realized he did not know.

As they walked into the spacious kitchen, Jade followed right behind him, chattering away without a care in the world. She was a delight and he was already in love with his little girl. "Little One, when is your birthday?"

Jade gave him the strangest look as if this is something he should know. Harry gasped in the background. "It is in August Papa. August 10th I will be six, do you know what I want for my birthday?"

"No Little One, what is it?" He asked her. Even though he wanted to know, Lucius did a quick calculation of the months and realized that Harry was pregnant when he faced the Dark Lord. Could he have known he was already pregnant and had not cared for the life of their child? Lucius was seeing red at the moment but he had to put that anger aside and focus on Jade. He would deal with Harry later.

She looked a bit apprehensive as she looked from Harry then back to Lucius. "You can tell me, it is ok. I will do everything in my power to make it come true." He said.

"I-I want to meet the rest of my family." She told him with her head down. "I want to meet all the people you showed me in the album you gave to me. You said they were my family, right Papa?"

Harry made a noise as if he was going to say something but held back waiting for Lucius to respond.

Lucius shook his head, "Yes, they are my Little One. I know they will want to meet you also. I promise you that by your birthday, they will all be here."

"Yay!" Jade yelled in excitement and threw herself into his arms. He bent down without thinking, scooping her up into his arms, making him feel like her hero. He knew that behind him Harry was pissed at the promise he made to Jade, but right now he did not give a flying fuck. He would give his little girl anything she asked of him, no matter who he pissed off doing it.

**HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM**

A couple of hours later, Harry was in the kitchen loading the dishwasher. He had to admit Lucius was a marvelous cook. He made spaghetti and meatballs from scratch with fresh baked bread and a salad with homemade dressing. Despite the wonderful food, Harry was pissed. How dare Lucius promise Jade something like that for her birthday? Lucius did not take his feelings into consideration.

He sighed thinking about how close Jade and Lucius got in just a short amount of time. It hurt to think of how much closer they were going to get if Lucius stayed around any longer. Tonight, Jade only wanted Lucius to tuck her in bed after her bath. Something he prided himself on doing no matter how busy he was at work. He knew that it was only jealousy on his part but he cannot help it. When tonight, Jade asked for only her Papa, Harry felt like crying. He did not hear Lucius come into the kitchen and was surprised at the question.

"Did you know?"

He creased his brows in confusion, reached for the dishrag wiping his hands turning around to look at the man. "Did I know what?"

"Did you know you were pregnant with Jade when you faced the Dark Lord?"

"Say his name, Lucius; the man is dead, never to return again." This was the second time today Lucius accused him of something.

"Answer my question." Lucius said through clenched teeth.

Harry knew his face was showing that are you fucking serious look. "This is the second time today you have accused me of something. First, it was badmouthing you to Jade and now endangering the life of my child. Fuck you very much Lucius."

"Fucking you right now is the farthest thing from my mind Harry." Lucius told him.

Harry scoffed at that. "Who are you trying to fool? You came here expecting me to throw myself at you. I'm sure you were disappointed when I did not. Take my advice Lucius, go back home to London, no one here wants you. Especially me."

"If you think I will walk away without my child, you are seriously deluded."

"I knew it! I knew you would try to take her away from me. When can I expect you solicitors to show up with papers demanding your rights as a father? If you think I will give up my child so easily to the likes of you, you are the one that is deluded." Harry did not realize his voice was getting louder with each word he spoke. "I knew you hadn't fucking changed. The Lucius Malfoy I knew would rear his head sooner or later."

"You have no idea who the fuck I am. How could you when turned tail and ran instead of facing me. So answer my fucking question. Did you know you was pregnant with Jade when you faced him?"

"No! I did not know. I found out after I moved here. What the hell do you take me for?"

"A coward!" Lucius walked closer to Harry, stopping only a few inches away from him. "How dare you to think I would take a little girl from her father. I may be a lot of things Harry but I am not the monster you have made me out to be." He then pulled back, "I have no guilt when it comes to Jade." He raised a brow, "Can you say the same about yourself?"

That hurt Harry but he refused to examine that comment. "Why the hell would I feel guilty?"

Lucius shook his head, resting his hands on his hips, "Oh, I don't know the fact that you ran away without giving us a chance? Or the fact that I missed five fucking years of my daughter's life!"

Harry moved away from the sink, he needed space. Every word Lucius spoke hit closer and closer to the truth. "You keep saying I ran, or that I never gave us a chance. What life would we have had Lucius? As far as I knew, you hated my friends and my association with the Weasleys. It was only hearing you talk to Jade about them that I knew things had changed."

Lucius raked his hands through his hair, messing it up. "We were at war Harry, I was a spy. We all had to pretend to be and do things we did not want to. I will not lie and say Arthur and I were the best of friends. But I looked at myself in the mirror after the war and I did not like the person looking back at me.I was broken and lost. I lost so much just trying to survive; I could not lose anyone or anything else I cared about. By the time I realized those things about myself you were gone. You left!"

Lucius walked up to Harry, grabbed him by his arms and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You left...me."

Before Harry could fight or say a word lips descended on his, stealing anything he had to say.

A/N- Thanks to everyone who has read this story and others. Also thanks for the favorites, the following and most of all the reviews. Thanks for feeding the bunny with your reviews.


End file.
